


I'll make your stress go away

by lionness



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, PWP, Top Mark, blowjob, sex is such a good stress reliever dontcha think, whatever you wanna call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionness/pseuds/lionness
Summary: This was supposed to be shower sex but something happened and now it isn't :oYou guys, I'm trying to fix it but if I slipped up somewhere and put Junior instead of Jinyoung, I sincerely apologize """





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be shower sex but something happened and now it isn't :o
> 
> You guys, I'm trying to fix it but if I slipped up somewhere and put Junior instead of Jinyoung, I sincerely apologize """

Jinyoung heaved a sigh as he came through the front door, hand leaned against the wall as he hurriedly kicked his shoes off and undid his apron, balling it up and throwing it on the couch as he walked by.

Mark sat on that same couch, barely tuned into some cooking show on TV—he mostly checked social media on his phone—and heard his exasperated boyfriend enter. He looked up from his phone to see his uneasy expression.

Man, Mark thought. He had been looking forward to Jinyoung coming home because well, to put it bluntly, Mark was horny. But he bit his lip and thought that a good boyfriend would wait, no matter how bad he wanted it. With the way Jinyoung was, he would've just been annoyed with Mark trying to come onto him. So Mark gave him some space.

"Everything okay?"

"Today, no. Not really." Jinyoung sighed again and ran a hand roughly through his hair.

"The kids were outrageous today," he said, referring to the children he helped teach at a daycare. "They're such good kids. I couldn't believe how badly they behaved."Jinyoung continued his rant about how little Taewon kept trying to get paint all over Yeri, who was constantly throwing fits, screaming and shouting, making Jinyoung want to rip the hair from his scalp. On top of that, he was left alone, the official teacher trusting that he would do well with taking care of the children. With paint splattered in unimaginable degrees and crying heard outside the door, it was clear to her how much Jinyoung let her down. He loved his job, being able to interact with the children and teach them things, and he was always so good at it. He always did his best and would receive plenty of praise from his superiors about how great a job did. Yet, this time around he left work low in spirit, embarrassed from being scolded, and irritated from stress. He had never felt so incapable.

"Sounds like a lot," Mark said, listening intently, trying very hard to ignore the steady heat in his crotch.

"It really was a lot. I'm so stressed, Mark."

Mark walked up to the kitchen counter and leaned his elbows against it. "Everyone has those bad days, Jinyoungie. Don't let just one get to you. You do a great job."

Jinyoung sighed once more. "Thanks, Mark. Sometimes it just...yeah.. " He stood still a moment in thought. "I'm going to just go take a shower. Maybe it'll calm my nerves."

Mark nodded, watching Jinyoung go. "Hey. If it's okay...maybe I'll join you later."

"Maybe that'd be okay. Go ahead," Jinyoung said in the most neutral but worn out voice. He was too distracted by his current emotions to care for sex right that moment. So he just focused on freshening up.

-

Jinyoung stood under the shower head, hot water gently beating his skin, steam filling the air and loosening his limbs. It was lots of help. It helped him forget why he was so frustrated. Then he remembered that Mark said he would come in. Well, he said "maybe" so Jinyoung didn't exactly count on him making an appearance. He sure did think it would've been nice though.

He turned the nozzle off and stepped out of the shower, drying his body with his towel then wrapping it around his waist.

"Knock knock," Mark said before entering and seeing Jinyoung's bare torso.

"Oh you startled me," Jinyoung joked, hands crossed over his chest. Mark came closer to him and shyly went to grab Jinyoung's wrists.

"I didn't really feel like getting wet," he nodded towards the shower. "in that sense. You feel better?"

"Ten times better actually, especially now that you're here."

"Gross," Mark laughed. Then he slowly inched his face forward until his lips lightly touched Jinyoung's.

When he pulled back, Jinyoung simply came forward again, pressing harder, their mouths almost simultaneously opening for each other. "Couldn't have waited until I stepped out the bathroom?"

"No," Mark said with half lidded eyes. "I really couldn't."

"You know you're really cute when you're like this," Jinyoung said in between all the kissing, referring to how needy Mark could get, but was never direct with what he wanted. It was most often then not that Jinyoung was the one making the first moves, or appearing to be the one who wanted to have sex all the time when in reality, Mark was just as horny. He was simply more passive about it, always willing to let Jinyoung lead the way because, damn. Jinyoung always knew exactly what he was doing. He knew what Mark liked. Mark was always at his mercy.

Mark unintentionally ignored what Jinyoung said about him being cute (he would've otherwise made a remark), too busy focusing on nibbling and licking inside the mouth before him. When he felt he did enough, Mark moved to the corner of Jinyoung's lips and then down to his jaw.

"You seem desperate today," Jinyoung commented.

"Honestly," Mark responded, his lips moving against Jinyoung's jaw. "I kind of wanted to kiss you as soon as you walked in. But you seemed kind of..."

Jinyoung smiled. "So do you plan on doing this in here or can we move to the bedroom?"

They wasted no time traveling from the bathroom to the bedroom, kissing their way through the door and kissing their way towards the bed.

Jinyoung took Mark's wrists and pressed him back towards the bed until he fell over, whimpering underneath Jinyoung's hot kisses.

"You like it when I kiss you like this," Jinyoung murmured, pressing his parted lips onto Mark's jaw. "Tell me you do."

Mark groaned. Partially in pleasure but mostly because he hated how much Jinyoung liked to talk at the worst times. This was one of those times. It's embarrassing for Mark, something Jinyoung knows but that makes it even more of a turn on for the younger man.

"Tell me, Mark. Or I'll assume you don't, and I'll stop."

And then just like this, Jinyoung would trap him so that he had almost no choice.

"...I do," Mark mumbled. There. He said it.

Jinyoung nibbled at Mark's neck. Then he reached down towards Mark's pants. "You do what?"

"I love it when you..." Mark squirmed at the feeling of Jinyoung's fingers ghosting over his hips as he began sliding his sweatpants down. "Jinyoung please just..."

"Okay, okay,"Jinyoung nodded mercifully. He quickened his pace, pulling Mark's pants far down enough to expose Mark's length and lick the tip with his tongue, a tongue that Mark always considered to be especially thick and extremely talented with the way it would skillfully pleasure him in ways he couldn't describe. Jinyoung proved so by licking upwards from the base and sucking in the tip whenever his tongue reached the top. His tongue flattened against the underside as he sucked, cheeks hollowing out and taking even more of him in. Mark groaned and arched his back involuntarily, sometimes whimpering in between his staccato breaths, while Jinyoung worked the base and focused on sucking the upper half, not filtering any of the dirty noises he made, even occasionally humming so that the vibrations of his voice sent pleasure through to Mark's spine.

When Jinyoung pulled off, Mark was painfully aware. "You want to top this time?" he asked before swallowing up Mark again, the tip much closer to the back of his throat this time.

Instead of a proper response, a loud unfiltered moan escaped.

"Yeah sure. Fuck," he then said, too immersed in the pleasure to give it much thought. Currently he was just about up for anything.

Jinyoung vigorously bobbed his head up and down at a consistent, speeding pace, not caring about the spit slipping from his mouth. Mark gripped the sheets whimpering, knuckles whitening as he drew nearer and nearer to the edge, but he didn't want to release yet so he hastily put his fingers in Jinyoung's hair and gently pushed him off of his cock.

Jinyoung came up coughing from the abruptness, especially when his throat was just being willingly abused.

"Sorry, Nyoung. I panicked." Mark apologized, out of breath.

But Jinyoung didn't seem to care. He quickly removed every single bit of clothing he wore and tossed it to the side, then grabbed Mark's wrist so that the older was pulled up and they fell backwards together, Mark on top, his knees sliding underneath Jinyoung's legs. He pulled Mark's lips into his own, and Mark started jerking the younger boy's length. Now, it was Jinyoung's turn to be a mess of noisy moans, which was music to Mark's ears. Each moan told him that he was doing something right.

Mark pressed multiple kisses against Jinyoung's lips, then left a trail down his jaw to his neck, then down his torso. While all this happened, the head of Mark's cock was unintentionally teasing the entrance to Jinyoung's ass, which added to the overall stimulation but also annoyance.

"Just put it in me already, Mark." Jinyoung whined, writhing beneath the older.

"Gladly," Mark murmured in between his kisses against Jinyoung's chest. He sat up and went for the lubricant which was conveniently well hidden—or not so well hidden—underneath the bed. He opened it, poured the substance on his fingers, then began coating his dick with one hand and using his other hand to finger the lubricant into Jinyoung's hole. It caused Jinyoung to roll his hips against Mark's finger, the younger boy wanting to be completely filled with something bigger, not just probed with one finger.

Jinyoung was squirming and whining, something that Mark liked to see. He liked to see Jinyoung begging for him to take him, to feel wanted in such ways. Jinyoung was so interchangeable, Mark couldn't decide which way he liked Jinyoung best. Yeah, Mark liked it when Jinyoung took control and did his best to pleasure the older boy in the best way possible, but he also enjoyed to see Jinyoung falling apart beneath him because of something he did.

Mark finally stopped delaying and placed the head of his cock in front of Jinyoung's entrance. He held onto the back of Jinyoung's knees while slowly pushing his cock through, probably moving slower than necessary, but continued to snail his way inside, as deep as he could before his balls met the cleft of Jinyoung's ass. Jinyoung seethed. Then Mark pulled out almost completely only to spring himself back inside, causing a loud moan from Jinyoung to tear through the ceiling.

"C'mon, keep going," Jinyoung begged. Mark heeded those words and continued his motions of moving in and out, gradually speeding up over time. His mouth parted in pleasure at the feeling of Jinyoung's ass tightly sucking him in over and over and he grunted as he thrusted, Jinyoung jerking forward with each thrusts.

Soon, it was all flesh against flesh, the music of Mark and Jinyoung's moans and groans filling the air between, sweat plastering their bangs to their foreheads and ghostly pleasure tingling down their spines.

"That's it. Like that, hng~. " Jinyoung muttered breathlessly.

Then Mark slowed, rearranging himself so that Jinyoung's knees we're on either sides of his own head, and Mark leaned forward, arms caging Jinyoung. Their faces we're mere centimeters apart, breathes ghosting over each other as the thrusts started picking up pace again. Mark's sweaty bangs met with Jinyoung's darker but also sweaty ones as he gasped and rolled his hips, Jinyoung reacting with shorter but noiser noises.

"Fuck, Mark. " Jinyoung gasped. "Like that."

Mark felt the inside of his cock boil, so he grabbed Jinyoung's length and tugged it hard, at the same time ramming into his ass with vigor.

Jinyoung was at his loudest, drawing out his moans and praising Mark so that he knew that what he was doing was working.

"Mark I'm gonna... "

Perfect, Mark thought as he continued to jerk Jinyoung quickly, both of them reaching towards their climax until...

"Shit—!"

Jinyoung moaned loudly upon his release, his hips jerking on their own and head dizzy from the immense pleasure while Mark came as well with a loud groan, releasing himself inside Jinyoung who felt the hot semen shoot inside of him. Too weak to hold himself up, Mark collapsed right in between Jinyoung's legs, his body still convulsing and shivering along with Jinyoung's, and they both released ragged breaths.

After they had some time to settle, Mark got off of Jinyoung and opted to lay next to him instead.

Jinyoung turned his head towards him. "I needed that."

Mark smiled lazily then wrapped his arms around him and nuzzles the crook of Jinyoung's neck where it was warm and inviting before they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh...I honestly have nothing to say for once except I fucking love MarkJin and thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and yeah =)
> 
> -lionness


End file.
